New Ones
by llee
Summary: Ah! I didn't realize chapter 6 wasn't working! Now it's fixed! Please read and review!
1. The Dream

Story (c) Llee 2001  
Novia, Corbin (c) Llee   
Everything else, including that catchy phrase (c) Susan Cooper  
  
Chapter 1~   
The Dream  
  
It was New Years Eve, the time just before things would be renewed, reborn. Novia would be celebrating a birthday. For her, eleven didn't seem to be anything special, but a birthday was a birthday. Her family didn't celebrate the holiday as most Americans would, staying up 'til midnight and yelling and drinking. Novia went to bed, as did the rest of her family. She fell asleep thinking pleasant thoughts.  
  
Novia was awake. She dragged herself out of bed and put on some warm clothes. The house seemed to be very still. Maybe she had risen early? It seemed doubtful. Her parents got up at six in the morning for work. Then, maybe they left for work while she slept? But surely they didn't have work on New Years Day?   
  
She glanced out her bedroom window. She gasped. It must be a dream. It must. The landscape wasn't a familiar block, with a street, with an occasional car driving by. The trees were numerous. They were crowding around everywhere like a huge throng anxious to buy a newly released Harry Potter book. She crept into her parents' room. Of course she had more sense than to run in yelling. Her parents strongly disliked that kind of behavior. They would have yelled and dismissed her. She gently shook her mother, who usually woke up quite quickly after a shake or two. She was sound asleep, dead asleep.   
  
Novia knew then that it was no use. She clambered downstairs. She pulled on a jacket and went into the garage. She opened a little side door that led outside, careful to close it behind her. She unlocked the old white gate and closed it behind her. She could hear the latch shutting with a click.   
  
She stepped forward a couple paces. The environment was so different. She couldn't help feeling lost. She took a last glance at the house, but it had vanished. She frowned hopelessly. She saw the cold earth beneath her. The trees stood tall and dominant. Where was she to go in this strange world?   
  
'Hello, having some trouble finding your way?' came a voice from behind her.   
  
Novia turned around. She examined the stranger closely. He had raven black hair and peculiar green eyes. He was a bit taller than Novia. 'Where am I?' she asked, dumbfounded.  
  
'You are where you've lived practically your entire life. Don't you recognize it?'   
  
'This place? It couldn't possibly my home. Where's my house for one thing?' Novia asked doubtingly.  
  
'Your house hasn't been built yet.' Novia stared at the raven-haired boy, puzzled. He sighs. 'Haven't you figured it out yet?'  
  
'I... It's impossible. I... I must b... be dreaming,' she stuttered.   
  
'Have you tried pinching yourself?' the raven-haired boy asked, amused.   
  
'Very funny,' she said dryly, but she pinched herself anyway. 'Ouch! Ok, so I feel pain. That still doesn't mean this isn't all a bad dream.'  
  
'You're very stubborn aren't you?'   
  
She suddenly laughed. 'An imaginary figure is telling me that I'm stubborn! That is hilarious.' Novia continues laughing.  
  
The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes. 'Get over it. You aren't in Dreamland. This is reality.'  
  
'Why should I listen to you? You're all up here.' She points to her head. Then she turns around a starts strolling through the woods.   
  
'Where do you think you're going?'   
  
'Dreams always end eventually. I think I'll just walk around until I wake up.' She starts humming merrily.  
  
'Wait!' He runs to catch up to her. 'Um... I'll go with you.'  
  
'Fine with me, little boy from my imagination.'   
  
'Call me Corbin,' he instructed.  
  
'Corbin? What kind of name is Corbin?'   
  
'I can't say Novia is much of a name either.'   
  
Novia became suddenly silent for a while. Then she said, 'How do you know my name?'  
  
'This is your dream right? It's all in your head.'  
  
'Oh, right.'  
  
They walked through the woods for a while until they reached a small clearing. It was a beautiful meadow with flowers and tall grass that reached up to Novia's knees. She spotted some deer nearby and rabbits chewing on some clover. 'Oh! How pretty!' she exclaimed.   
  
'This is where the neighborhood park will be,' Corbin stated.   
  
'Know-it-all,' Novia muttered.  
  
'Well, if I'm going to prove to you this is not a dream, might as well start here. Hm...' He picks up a stick. 'Ah, why not do the usual?' he said mostly to himself. 'See this? Feel it.' She did so. 'It's moist, no? Probably wouldn't burn and complete useless.' Corbin glanced at Novia. She was watching intently. 'I bet you could set it on fire.'  
  
Novia burst out laughing. 'I don't even have any matches. Am I supposed the rub it together with some other stick?'   
  
'No, all you have to do is tell the stick to burn. Tell it in your mind.'  
  
She decided to amuse him. She said silently in her mind, Burn, stick, burn. The stick burst into flames. Every inch was engulfed by the fire. She backed away, mouth hanging open. She repeated in her thoughts, It must be a dream. It must be a dream, but somehow, realization slapped her across the face. It left quite a noticeable bruise.   
  
'Now, do you see? You feel the warmth from the fire. How could this be a dream? It's reality, Novia.' Novia stood unable to speak. 'Well, try putting out the fire now.' She told it to go out. It obeyed without defiance. The stick was as cold as a snow cone at the fair. 'Now, let me explain the whole situation. I think it's best if we sit down.' They sat comfortably on the grass. 'At the beginning of time, there was Light, but with the Light, came the Dark. Over the centuries, the Light and the Dark battled against each other for dominance. Of course, none prevailed completely over the other. It was a continuing stalemate. The war went on, but then, there came the Six, who put a stop to the Dark for good. The Dark was vanquished, never to be heard from again. Now, there is a rebirth. The Dark is reforming under new order, new control. How this ever happened is unexplainable, but now they need to be once more put to an end...'  
  
'Wait just a second. Why am I involved? Can't the Six just do what they did last time?'  
  
'Ah, I knew you'd ask that. The Light has dwindled. It needs to be rekindled.'  
  
'Huh?'   
  
'The immortals that are of the Light are called the Old Ones. They have fallen asleep, and they need a wakeup call. That's your job.' Corbin pointed a finger at Novia.   
  
'Is this like Mulan, where the little dragon gets a gong and bangs it to wake up all the ancestors?'  
  
'No... it's a bit different than that...'  
  
'Oh, that's too bad. I liked that little dragon with his little gong.'  
  
Corbin sighed. 'You must find the Six and repeat these words...  
  
When the Dark comes rising, Six shall turn it back,  
Three from the circle, three from the track.'  
  
'Ooo... catchy! So, who are the Six? Where do they live?'  
  
'You must find that out for yourself.'  
  
'WHAT? Not even a hint?'  
  
'Nope, sorry. You do this on your own.'  
  
'Aw man, and I didn't even get a gong!' Suddenly, she was back in her own time. She sat up in bed. She was still in pajamas. 'Whoa, what a freaky dream.' But in her heart, she knew it had all been real. She jumped out of bed and into the new day.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	2. The Beginning

Story (c) Llee  
Novia, Novia's mom, Corbin (c) Llee  
Everything else (c) Susan Cooper  
  
Reviewers~  
  
Wild MagicK Girl- Ok, so it was a bit short. Sorry about that. I'm glad you liked it, though. That IS strange... maybe you and Novia are related... NAH! Corbin, I'll get into him soon enough, but I just noticed a major flaw in the character. Ah! I hope no one minds, or maybe I'll just change it. It's so easy to make mistakes! Will, he's coming in, but I guess I didn't actually quite consider him to be a watchman of any sort. There's another flaw. I'll just go and die now... just kidding! If I did, I would never finish the next chapter!   
  
Alana the Rain Goddess- Thank you very much! I like the parts mentioning Harry Potter and Mulan, too! They made me laugh anyway. I'll try adding some humor to my story to keep things interesting. *grin*   
  
Chapter 2~  
The Beginning  
  
Novia could hear the bustle of her mom downstairs. She didn't bother to change and ran downstairs. She ran past the dining room into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafted into her nostrils. Novia looked into the pan her mom was holding. She could tell they were blueberry, her favorite. Of course, all you had to do was add blueberries to the instant batter.   
  
'Good morning, Novia.' Her mom gave her a hug. 'Happy birthday!'  
  
'Good morning,' Novia replied, smiling.  
  
Her mom scooped the pancakes onto a plate. She opened the fridge and fished out the maple syrup. The syrup oozed over the pancakes, similar to the green slime Novia had seen on Nickelodeon. Her mom placed the plate, utensils, and a napkin on the glass table. Her family only ate in the dining room on occasions when her relatives came over. They probably would come over this weekend for dinner.   
  
As she ate, she reviewed her dream, piece by piece. New questions popped into her mind like fireworks. She had to find Corbin again.   
  
'Done!' Novia took plate and placed it by the sink.  
  
'That's all you're going to eat?' Her mom glanced at the half eaten pancake.  
  
'You can eat the rest!' Novia ran back upstairs into her room. She rapidly changed and got ready to go out. She knew she probably wouldn't find Corbin, but it was worth a try. She dashed back downstairs. 'Mom, I'm going out for a while. Don't expect me back anytime soon!'   
  
'What? Where are you going, Novia? Novia?'   
  
Novia grabbed her jacket from the closet and scuttled into the garage, through the side door, and past the white gate. She looked at the black pavement before her, the houses that were arranged neatly, like chess pieces. She headed to the neighborhood park, which was only a patch of grass where kids played baseball or artists went to paint. It was right around the corner. No one was there at the moment. There weren't any flowers, deer, or rabbits now. She sighed. What was she doing?   
  
'Hello, are you lost or something?'   
  
Novia turned around. 'Corbin! I was looking for you.'  
  
'Ah, I knew you would.' Corbin shrugged.  
  
'I'm just curious. Who are you? If the Old Ones are asleep...'  
  
'You woke me up... sort of speak. I live nearby, and I felt your presence. Then, I felt you travel through time. Memories flooded back. I followed you. I'm an Old One, you know.'  
  
'Oh, am I an Old One? Am I immortal?'  
  
'No, not quite. The last of the Old Ones was born long ago. You could say you were a New One. You are immortal. You were born as a kind of backup system. If the Light was needed once more, you would awaken as a New One on your eleventh birthday, as the tradition goes.'  
  
'I was BORN to do this?' Novia said, shocked.  
  
'You can call it what you like, destiny, fate. It's still your duty. You are helping a cause that could determine the fate of the world.'  
  
Novia nodded. 'Alright, I'll do it.'  
  
'You didn't have much of a choice in the first place,' Corbin remarked.  
  
'But I'm still having trouble with how I'm going to find the Six. I have no idea where they are. They might live in the North Pole for all I know! It's not like my parents are just going to say, "Ok, let's go look all across the earth for six immortals that will help defend the world against the bad guys." Do I have the power to travel at the speed of light, too? That would help a lot.'  
  
Corbin mumbled to himself, 'If only the Book of Gramarye wasn't...'  
  
'HELLO? Are you listening?' There was a melodic bell ringing in the distance, clear and sweet. 'Oh, where is that coming from?' she said dreamily. Then, she found herself in the past again. It was the same meadow she had seen earlier. 'Back here again?'  
  
'Now I remember. There is a way for you to learn all your powers, Novia.' He hunted around, looking for something. 'Help me look for something out of the ordinary.'   
  
'I guess this is pretty unusual. Corbin, come here!' Novia stood before a tree. Trees weren't unusual in this forest, but this tree lacked something, leaves. It was complete bare.   
  
'I think you may have found it.' Corbin walked around the tree, examining it. Then his eyes lit up. 'Reach in there, and if you feel something, take it out.' There was a hole in the trunk. Novia couldn't see inside it. Novia reached in anyway, and when she stepped back from the tree, there was a picture in her hand. It had a million images it seemed. Her eyes tried to take it all in, but there was too much. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. She shut her eyes. 'Hm... that's all you need to know, put into one big picture. It was created for you I believe. Only you could have put your hand in that hole without the tree exploding into ash. Don't you feel special?' Amusement glittered in his eyes.   
  
'Uh huh, I'm getting a migraine here. Don't talk to me.' Novia slumped to the ground.   
  
'Relax, and take a good look at that picture. It should all come to you. Afterwards, burn it. I'll leave you now, but I'll return.' Corbin walked away.   
  
Novia looked at the picture again, opening her eyes. She started with the top left corner. As soon as she saw the image, all the information about it dripped into her brain. It was an interesting experience. It seemed that years had passed when she finally lay the picture down. She sighed heavily.   
  
'You know what you have to do now,' Corbin said, suddenly reappearing.   
  
Novia nodded. She placed the picture inside the tree again. She took a couple steps back. Burn into the ground, into ash. Never be seen again, Novia told the tree through her thoughts. The tree blazed into life. Then, just as quickly, it burned to death.   
  
'Time to return to your own time, Novia.'  
  
'Alright,' Novia said quietly. Bells ringed hauntingly, and Novia stood at the park, underneath a tree. She strolled back home, where more surprises awaited her.  



	3. The Trip

Story (c) Llee  
Novia, Mrs. Senalda, Corbin (c) Llee  
Everything else (c) Susan Cooper  
  
Author's note~  
  
I've been gone on vacation. So, I couldn't write. Also, this takes place in present day, but everyone is only one year older. Sorry if this confuses you immensely. Thank you for the lovely comments. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I wish I knew more about the Drew kids. How old are they for one thing and what's the color of Jane and Simon's hair? (You don't have to answer) Btw, the more you put into a review, the longer it is. Have you noticed? And, ~**~ means another place and another time.   
  
Reviewers~  
  
Wild Magick Girl- I'm glad you liked it! It is present day I believe, but it doesn't make sense since everyone's only a year older. I don't even know when The Dark Is Rising sequence takes place. All right! Corbin is popular already. *Grin* His age is also unknown, like Merriman, but he looks pretty young. I got the name Novia from a baby name book. o_O It means 'new' in Latin and 'girlfriend' in Spanish. Ignore the Spanish definition. =P I liked the 'new' part, so that's why I picked it. Hm... should there be relationships between the characters? Just to make it interesting?   
  
Alana the Rain Goddess- Oh cool. You like Corbin, too! I'm glad you liked the picture idea since I didn't want to use another book or something. =P You like the name Novia, too? I gave a little explanation of it above. I love interesting names. They're just so intriguing. =)  
  
Azure Hope- Read and see for yourself! =D It's not mentioned in this chapter, though. The tension builds...  
  
Kernia- Hey! I think it's cool, too! *Grin*  
  
Michael Sihn Rosedyre- Thank you for the nice comment! I hope to keep it to the book as much as possible. Hopefully, when I start writing about the original characters, I won't mess everything up.   
  
Chapter 3~  
The Trip  
  
'I'm home!' Novia called. Her voice rang throughout the house.   
  
'Oh, Novia! Where did you go? You just took off on me there,' Novia's mom said with a worried tone.   
  
'I just went for a walk. I brought the mail.' Novia held up several envelopes and ads for proof.   
  
'Well, I wanted to tell you something, but you left. So, are you ready?' Novia's mom said excitedly.   
  
'Uh... ready for what?' Novia looked perplexed.   
  
'We're going on vacation!' Novia's mom threw up her arms as though she could hug the ceiling.   
  
'Oh really? Where?'  
  
'Laughlin!'   
  
'Oh great! Are we going jet-skiing?' Novia said, excitement rising in her voice.  
  
'Of course! Why else would we be going?'   
  
'Um... I don't know.' Novia scratched her head.  
  
'We leave this evening. So, start packing. I've got my luggage ready already.'  
  
'What about dad?'  
  
'Oh, he won't be able to make it,' Novia's mom said with a tone of disappointment. 'You know how it is. He doesn't have a lot of breaks.'  
  
'But it's New Years Day!'  
  
'I know, I know. He's obsessed with work. It's fine, we'll just go together.'   
  
'Alright.' Novia smiled. She knew it was impossible to get her dad away from the office.   
  
'Go pack now. We'll rest for a little while, eat some lunch, then finish packing, and take off. That sound ok?'  
  
'Yea, sounds fine. I'll go pack now.' Novia ran up the steps gingerly, not wanting to rush. Not much was going on in her mind at the moment. She forgot about the Six and her quest. All she could think about was the upcoming trip. It was a sudden surprise. She had trouble containing her excitement. Why worry on her birthday? She grabbed a large black duffle bag and started stuffing it like a turkey.   
  
~**~  
  
She stamped her foot in impatience. Airport lines are so long, she thought. They had loaded their luggage onto the plane and gotten their tickets, but they still had to go through the security check. She placed her mini backpack onto the machine and watched it roll away into the darkness. She walked quickly over and saw it come out at the other side. She quickly snatched it and followed her mom, who was right in front of her.   
  
They found their way to the waiting areas.   
  
'Want a quick bite to eat?' Mrs. Senalda asked. That was their last name, Senalda.   
  
'Sure!'   
  
Novia took a seat among the large crowd, crunching on her Corn Nuts. She relaxed into her seat, lazily looking around. Then, she sat up straight in her seat with a shocked look on her face.   
  
'Novia, what's wrong?' Mrs. Senalda asked gently.   
  
'Oh, nothing,' Novia replied, slumping into her seat again. 'I thought I saw something, but it wasn't really there.'   
  
'Oh,' Novia's mom said, losing interest. She went back to the magazine she was reading.   
  
Novia glared across the room because she noticed the raven-black hair. He had on dark glasses and a raven's feather tucked neatly behind his ear. He was standing far away, but for some reason, he stuck out in a crowd. She knew she'd see him again, but she wasn't expecting him to be around all the time!   
  
'Corbin, what are you doing here?' She whispered almost silently.   
  
-Just checking up on my little pupil- a voice said into Novia's mind. She knew immediately it was Corbin's.   
  
She replied back in their silent way of communicating, -Yea, well... you scared me half to death- She realized too late that that wasn't what she meant to say. -I mean... stop stalking me- she replied grumpily.  
  
Corbin laughed into her mind. -Don't worry about me. You're the one who is going to miss the flight-  
  
Novia gasped. She hadn't realized the people had started loading the plane. Her mom was dozing off. She shook her gently.   
  
'Huh?' Mrs. Senalda grumbled sleepily.  
  
'They're loading the plane!' Novia said with impatience.  
  
'Oh... Oh!' Mrs. Senalda quickly perked up and grabbed her purse. She stood up and grabbed Novia's hand just as she grabbed her own mini backpack. The rushed over and handed over their tickets. The attendant checked them and handed them back. They ran into the long corridor and stepped into the plane. They relaxed as they found their seats.   
  
Novia didn't notice Corbin taking his seat in the front of the plane. She was busy slumping into her seat and buckling her seat belt on. She took out a book to read quietly. She was absorbed into the book, and she didn't notice the other presences around her.   
  
Mrs. Senalda smiled at her daughter. She sat herself comfortably in her seat and took out a magazine.   
  
The plane took off, and Novia, thrilled, sat flat against the back of her seat. She prayed for a safe trip as the plane flew into the immense blue. She sighed and continued her book.   
  
It was barely an hour when they were notified they'd be landing in Las Vegas, Nevada. Novia straightened up. She laid her book on her lap, folding the corner of the page she'd been reading.   
  
~**~  
  
Novia and her mom stepped out into the open air. Mrs. Senalda breathed in deeply. 'Here we are, Novia.'  
  
'Not quite yet.'  
  
'True, but it is not that far.'  
  
'Let's go then.'  
  
'Yes, let's.'   



	4. Three

Story (c) Llee  
Everything else (c) Susan Cooper  
  
Author's note~  
Just a little clear up here, Novia and her mom, Mrs. Senalda, are NOT going to Las Vegas. They're going to a city close by. That's why Novia said in the last chapter that they weren't quite there yet. The city is Laughlin, Nevada, a great place for jet skiing since it has a river running through it. They went to the Las Vegas airport because Laughlin doesn't have one. You ok on that? Cool.   
And I drew the Six. I drew them all in lion form, my specialty, except for Corbin, who I drew as a black panther. I wish I could show you all, but alas, I do not have a scanner. Blah.   
  
Reviewers~  
Thanks for reviewing, and just for the sake of time, I'm not going to reply to everyone's reviews separately. Just to keep it fair and square. I'll still commend those who have reviewed anyway. Thanks, Wild Magick Girl, Alana the Rain Goddess, Rosaline (Cherry Blossom 29), and Azure Hope! Glad you took the time to review my little story. *lusk* (Lusk is my shortened word for 'sticks tongue out') Well, I think everything went haywire for Will because he wasn't /fully/ in his power (words that are in between //'s means they're in italics). I love Corbin. *grin* I drew him with the raven feather as well. And no, I won't tell you anything yet... about Novia and Corbin. I'm even having trouble deciding whom Jane would be better with... Will or Bran? I think Bran. I don't know. It just seems that way to me. I still need opinions here. I practically analyzed my entire name on what it means and everything. *lusk* How weird of me. Anyway, have any of you noticed that Senalda is Spanish, too? I mean, what does that tell you about Novia? And I looked up Corbin again and found that it's Latin. It means "dark as a raven." How fitting. *grin* Read on and find out what will happen next! Hehe.   
  
Chapter 4~  
Three  
  
'Come on, Jane. It'll be fun!' Barney pleaded.  
  
'Oh... I can't. I'd rather stay at the hotel,' Jane said stubbornly.  
  
'It'll be great! Just like a... a carnival ride!'   
  
Jane bit her lip in thought.   
  
'Don't worry, it's not the least bit frightening. You won't have to go on for long, just a few minutes are quite satisfactory. You can read the rest of the time or something. This is the whole reason why we're here! You can't miss out on this chance of a lifetime!'   
  
Jane sighed. 'All right, I'll go,' she said, waving an imaginary white flag of surrender.   
  
Barney beamed. 'I thought you'd never have agreed!'   
  
'I wonder why I did,' Jane mumbled.  
  
'Hurry, we leave in a couple minutes!' Barney said excitedly. He bounced up and down, his sunlight blonde hair flying up with him.   
  
'See you in a minute or two.' Jane waved and went into her room.   
  
'Oh, hello, Jane.'   
  
Jane looked up. 'Oh, hello, Miss Alondra.'  
  
'Are you going jet skiing with the boys?'  
  
'Why yes.'  
  
'Have a wonderful time. I was just getting my hat.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' Jane said politely.  
  
The amiable woman left with her sunbonnet. She and her brother had taken Jane and her brothers to see the Colorado River. Miss Alondra was a friend of Mrs. Drew, Jane's mother.   
  
Jane changed into her swimsuit. She wore short jeans on top and a loose T-shirt. She slipped on her slippers. She tightened her ponytail and stepped out into the hallway. She knocked on her brothers' room.   
  
'Oh, hullo, Jane. Come on in.'  
  
Jane stepped inside. She sighed. 'I am really going to regret this.'  
  
'Oh no, jet skiing is awfully fun. You'll love it!'   
  
'Thanks, Simon. I just...'  
  
'Yea, well, no one's perfect. Don't worry. It won't kill you. It'll be fun. Trust me.'  
  
Jane frowned doubtfully. 'When are we leaving?'  
  
'Right now. Let's go!'  
  
'Where's Barney?'  
  
'Putting on sunscreen. He'll be right out.'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
'Come on you guys!' Barney came rushing towards them, white smears of sunscreen still visible on his face. 'We have no time to waste!' He grabbed them by their arms and dragged them outside.   
  
'He sure is strong for his age.'  
  
'I've been drinking milk. Now, come on!' Barney excitedly pushed them to the elevators. He punched the down button. He hopped impatiently from one foot to the other.  
  
'Calm down, Barney. We have to wait for Mr. Alondra and Miss Alondra,' Simon uttered.   
  
The elevator door opened with a ding. Barney dashed inside. 'Come on you guys! Let's go. I'm sure they'll catch up later.'   
  
Simon shrugged and stepped into the elevator. Jane frowned, looking back down the hall. Then reluctantly getting in, too. 'We should really wait for them,' Jane said worriedly.   
  
'They know where we are. Don't worry about it.' The elevator door shut. Soft elevator music played. Ding! The elevator doors swung open. The three stepped out. Barney ran towards the hotel door. 'Wait, Barney!' Simon ran up behind him, tugging on his collar.   
  
'Ow! What?'  
  
'You shouldn't go rushing off like that,' Jane scolded, catching up. 'We should wait for Mr. Alondra and Miss Alondra. You know you should. Who knows what could happen? We could have been kidnapped or something.'  
  
Barney rolled his eyes. 'Come on, Jane. You worry too much. I'm sure they'll be right along.'  
  
'Well, we should wait anyway,' Jane said stubbornly.  
  
'All right, all right. Let's wait, Barney. Before she gets even more insistent about it.' Simon sighed and sat on a nearby bench. Barney and Jane followed.   
  
'Where are they?' Barney said impatiently.   
  
'I don't know. They should be here by now,' Jane said. Her worried tone of voice was returning.   
  
'Let's go back and check. Something might be up.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
The three stepped back onto the elevator. They rode up and up. Ding! The doors slided open.   
  
'Oh!' They all said at the same time. Mr. Alondra, Miss Alondra, and another lady were standing outside the elevator, obviously waiting for it.  
  
Miss Alondra had a surprised look on her face. 'Oh, hello, children. We were just heading down. We were waiting for you, but Vasco thought you had already gone down. I guess he was right then.' She smiled. Mr. Alondra stuffed his hands in his pockets gruffly  
  
The other lady peered at the children with interest.  
  
'Oh, this is Mrs. Senalda. We were old friends. Small world, isn't it? Well, say hello.'  
  
'Hello,' they said politely.   
  
'I have a daughter, Novia. Maybe you'd like to meet her.' Mrs. Senalda smiled.  
  
The three smiled meekly at the towering woman with short, wavy black hair. 'That would be lovely,' Jane spoke up.   
  
'Wonderful. She's in her room right now, but later maybe you can go jet skiing. If, that is, you don't have other plans?'  
  
'Oh! We were planning to go right now!' Barney exclaimed.  
  
'That's great! Novia will be out shortly.'  
  
Simon had to keep pressing the "open" button throughout the conversation.   
  
'Well, let's go down. I'm sure you guys are impatient to get to the river.' Miss Alondra and Mr. Alondra stepped into the elevator. 'Aren't you coming, Tierra?'  
  
'No, I'll wait for Novia. I'll catch up later.'   
  
The doors closed, and they fell down, down into space.   



	5. Introductions

Story (c) Llee   
Story (c) Llee   
Novia and Tierra Senalda, Corbin, Miss Alondra and Vasco Alondra (c) Llee   
Jane, Barney, Simon Drew (c) Susan Cooper   
Everything else (c) Susan Cooper   
  
Author's note~   
Did some more name looking up. Tierra means 'earth'. I thought it fit because mother earth... you know? Vasco means 'crow'. Boy, I sure do like a lot of crow/raven names, huh? Plus, did I say Senalda meant 'pure'? Well, sorry to mislead you. It actually means 'a sign'. Which fits in, don't you think? *wink* I wonder where Will will come into all of this... *chuckle* Also, I'm wondering whether I should continue exactly to Susan Cooper's story. Should I go with the script or flow freely? I was just afraid someone would mind if I totally changed it. Plus, I don't go 'Miss and Mr. Alondra' because I thought it kind of didn't sound right. So, please don't mind if I just say 'Miss Alondra and Mr. Alondra' all throughout the story. I hope I get the Drew kids' personalities right. By the way, if you want to see some ugly pictures I drew of Novia and Corbin, go to fanart.lionking.org and look up the artist, llee. I only drew one of each so, it might take a while to find. They're in feline form, of course. Novia is a lion, and Corbin is a panther. You don't have to, only if you dare...   
  
Reviewers~   
Wild Magick Girl, Alana the Rain Goddess, Britannia Potter   
Thanks for reading and reviewing the fourth chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be taking some ideas but not all of them. I'll be sure to try to take all of them into consideration. I appreciate the help. That's all right about the Las Vegas thing. I just gave you some background info, that's all! I remember that part about the kidnapping! Barney's being forgetful... hehe. The Drew kids are just one year older than from the original, but I don't know how old they ARE in the original. Sorry, can't help you there. Eh... yea, well I think this is where the personalities go askew (Ooo! I used one of my vocabulary words!!!). Ok then, we'll see what happens. When I write, I don't even know what's going to happen! I don't plan things! That's why everything is so unorganized... Oops! Sorry about Will. I know how you're all DYING to see him appear. I don't know, I think his entrance should be something... unique, hehe. By the way, I think I made the Drew kids a bit TOO prejudiced and cautious. Oh well, hope no one minds.   
  
Chapter 5~   
Introductions   
  
'Novia, I met some friends here. Be nice,' Mrs. Senalda told her daughter patiently.   
  
Novia looked insulted. 'I thought this was supposed to be just the two of us!'   
  
'I know, I know. But I haven't seen these people in years. Please be patient. We'll just catch up a bit, and then, you'll never have to see them again.' She smiled, trying to convince her.   
  
'Well... as long as we're still going jet skiing.'   
  
'Promise.'   
  
Novia smiled. 'Ok.'   
  
'Let's go now. Those kids seem really nice.'   
  
Novia frowned. This was supposed to be a vacation with her mom. Now it was just some sort of reunion with whoever these people were. She never heard of them or seen them before.   
  
'How many did you say there were? Two boys and one girl?'   
  
'Yes, I believe the girl's a bit older, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine,' Mrs. Senalda reassured.   
  
Novia still kept her stubborn frown. It seemed pasted to her face. They rode down the elevator. The elevator music poured into her ears, drowning all thought. She stepped out. They walked towards a pair of doors and swung them open. Sunshine glared into their eyes. They could see the river, flowing smoothly, dark as night.   
  
'There you are!' An unfamiliar figure waved at Novia from a distance. She squinted to see a firm, yet friendly woman racing towards them.   
  
Mrs. Senalda waved back. 'Hey! I've brought Novia to meet you all.'   
  
/Ha! I didn't come all the way over here just to meet some strangers in the middle of the desert./ Novia grumbled as she thought this.   
  
'Hello, it's nice to meet you,' Novia greeted while trying to be polite. She didn't hate this woman. It was just that... they had destroyed her vacation! She secretly resented them for that, even if they didn't do so intentionally.   
  
'Why, hello there. What's your name?' the woman said sweetly. Her voice annoyed Novia deeply. It was a voice for children, one that shouldn't be speaking to her.   
  
'Novia, and what is yours?' she replied boldly.   
  
The two women laughed. Novia narrowed her eyes. Was everything she did so childish? 'My name is Miss Alondra.'   
  
'Oh.'   
  
'Well, shall we get going?' Mrs. Senalda asked quickly, trying to cover an awkward moment.   
  
'Yes, we should. I'm sure Barney and the others are getting impatient.'   
  
'Of course.' They headed off, towards an array of docks, boats, and people. Novia quickly reasoned that Barney should be one of the children.   
  
A tall man stepped out to meet them. 'Hello, Novia. I heard you like jet skiing. Ready for some action?'   
  
Novia nodded slowly. She decided he liked him better than Miss Alondra. At least he didn't treat her as though she were 5.   
  
But where were the children?   
  
'Um... not to be rude, but where is "Barney and the others?"' Novia asked.   
  
Mr. Alondra looked around, a frown forming on his face. 'Maybe they just went around to explore. They always do.' He shook his head. 'Crazy kids,' he mumbled.   
  
'Ah... I'll go look for them,' Novia offered.   
  
'Thank you. As soon as you find them, just mention my name, Mr. Alondra. Then they'll surely come running.' He chuckled to himself.   
  
~**~   
  
'Hullo. You like boats?'   
  
'Huh? Who are you?'   
  
'What? Is there something wrong with saying hello?'   
  
Jane and Simon looked at each other. Barney looked at Jane and Simon. 'Let's go back to Miss Alondra and Mr. Alondra.' He didn't like the dark boy with a mischievous grin. He even had a black feather behind his ear. What's with that?   
  
'Yea, let's go, Simon,' Jane agreed.   
  
'Well I want to take a good look at those boats.'   
  
'Come /on/, Simon. We'll look at them while we're jet skiing,' Jane pleaded. She stared at the dark boy. She frowned.   
  
'Fine, fine. We're going.' Simon gave in grudgingly.   
  
Corbin shrugged as the three started to trod off.   
  
~**~   
  
Novia saw them, three figures in the distance. She was pretty sure it was them. They were standing by a rail by several remarkable vessels. Then she noticed a fourth. Novia started to run towards them, just to be sure that it wasn't who she thought it was. Corbin. What was HE doing here? She was pretty sure he was stalking her. Why else would he be here? She growled to herself.   
  
/Corbin, what do you think you're doing here?/ Novia snarled angrily into his mind.   
  
/You look so unhappy to see me! Is there something wrong?/ Corbin replied sarcastically back.   
  
/Yes, there is something wrong! How many people want to ruin my vacation? It's a conspiracy!/ She almost let out a sob.   
  
'Slow down there!' Someone grabbed her sleeve.   
  
She turned to see three concerned faces looking straight at her.   
  
'Oh!' Novia exclaimed, caught by surprise. She had almost ran right past them. 'Are you the three kids with Mr. Alondra?'   
  
'Why, yes. You must be Novia.' Jane held out her hand.   
  
Novia took it and shook it. 'Um... nice to meet you.'   
  
'We were just about to leave,' Jane gave Corbin a glare.   
  
Novia smiled secretly in her mind. 'He's not a popular character, is he?'   
  
'Hm? You've... met?'   
  
'Um...' Novia suddenly became nervous. 'Why yes. He's actually um... I've met him,' she finished, shaking slightly.   
  
Barney raised an eyebrow. 'Met him where?'   
  
'Ah...' Novia trailed off.   
  
'We're old friends.' Corbin walked up to them, hands in his pockets.   
  
Novia gave him a shocked look. /How dare you!/ she screamed into his mind.   
  
Corbin shined one of his famous grins.   
  
Barney looked unconvinced. 'You're here together?'   
  
'No!' Novia shouted. 'I mean... I came with my mom. ONLY my mom.'   
  
Barney kept quiet, still looking suspiciously at the two.   
  
'Oh, come on, Barney. Stop being stubborn,' Jane scolded.   
  
'Where's Simon?' Barney just noticed.   
  
'Yes, where IS Simon?' Jane looked around.   
  
'Is that him? There by the boats?' Novia pointed.   
  
They all turned to look. There he was, staring as though he had a craving for these boats.   
  
Corbin raised an eyebrow. 'Is this brother of yours... normal?' Novia stamped on his foot. 'Ow!' He rubbed his toes.   
  
'Simon! Let's get going!' Jane called.   
  
Simon turned his head. 'Hm?'   
  
'Let's go!' Barney yelled.   
  
'Oh, coming!' Simon rushed over. 'Those are some marvelous boats all right.' And he went on, describing the boats in CAREFUL detail.   
  
Jane almost yawned but caught herself. 'That's lovely, Simon. Can we go now?'   
  
Barney looked very annoyed. He WAS interested in boats, too. But since he got into art, he began to gradually lose interest. 'I want to go jet skiing! Mr. Alondra's probably waiting! He's going to get mad!'   
  
Then Jane and Simon perked up. 'You're absolutely right, Barney. We wouldn't want to get Mr. Alondra angry,' Jane stammered. The three rushed off, leaving Novia and Corbin behind.   
  
'Wait up!' Novia called. 'Corbin, you coming?' She turned her head to see if he was. He had disappeared somewhere. 'Corbin?' She shrugged. She trailed after the Drew kids. 'This is going to be a heck of a day.' She checked her watch. It was 10:00 already. If they wanted to have some fun ON the jet skis, they were going to have to hurry up. She sprinted across the wooden docks, trying to catch up to the quick three. 


	6. Getting On

Story (c) Llee  
Novia, Sierra, Corbin, Tierra, Vasco (c) Llee  
Jane, Barney, Simon (c) Susan Cooper (she rocks!)  
Everything else (c) Susan Cooper (she rocks some more!)  
  
Author's note~  
12/11/01  
I think I really screwed the last chapter. *slaps herself* Language! Anyway, I hope I'm in the writing mood. I be writing as much as I can during my free block before science. I think I'll give you the links to the pictures later (ones of Novia and Corbin as felines and whatnot). I drew out some scenes even. I wonder why I made all my characters Hispanic. I mean... I'm Asian! So, I hope no one got an idea that I was all racist or something. I just think... it would have been interesting. ^-^' I should get some Welsh in there. Hehe. But I don't know Welsh. O_o' I was hoping the name Corbin was Welsh, but it's Latin. Oh wait, I just got inspired!!! Better start before I babble too long...   
12/12/01  
Not much to say now. I just hope my story is interesting, and that I'm in a writing mood. -_-'  
12/14/01  
Ugh, another bad day. Sheesh, I should really finish this though. Oh great I just realized a flaw in my story. Oh well. Please forgive me for messing this thing up.   
  
Reviewers~  
Wild Magick Girl- Thanks for reviewing again! ^-^ I think I'll make Corbin the mischievous one. I'm always drawing him grinning secretively anyway. Whoosh. I wish I had a plot planned out or something. I never plan. -_-'  
Alana the Rain Goddess- Ooo! You reviewed again, too! YAY! I'm sorry if I confused anyone. Must make things clearer and more descriptive. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I haven't even written it yet! =P  
Rosaline- Thank you for reviewing. ^-^ I'll be sure to go to you for name suggestions and meanings and such. I love those kinds of things. I loved the sarcastic convos they had in their minds, too! I think that's the only thing I liked about that last chapter...   
  
Chapter 6~  
Getting On  
  
Novia needed some time to think. Things happened too fast for her. -What is Corbin DOING here?- She lost her interest in jet skiing. She wanted to go back to her room and figure things out. What was she supposed to do again? Something about the Six... She'd already forgotten. -Oh no... it was really important-   
  
She walked back to the others. -Who are these people? And how'd they just... APPEAR? Is it just coincidence?-  
  
'Novia! Come quickly!' her mother called. They were heading onto a dock with bobbing jet skis all in a row, like ducks.   
  
'I got that one!' Barney yelled with excitement. He pointed at a one with bright colors with reds, yellows, and blues.   
  
'Hang on, Barney. We need to see who's going with whom.' Vasco pulled him off the jet ski, which he had jumped on.   
  
'I'll go with Mr. Alondra then,' Barney stated clearly. 'Can we still take that jet ski over there?' He pointed to the colorful one again.   
  
'Sure, whatever you want.'  
  
'Mind if I come along?' Simon looked at the jet ski with excitement.   
  
'No, of course not!' Vasco laughed, reminding Novia of Santa Claus.  
  
Novia turned to her mother. 'Can I ride with you?' She felt she could not have fun with these strangers. She would stick close with her mother.  
  
'Of course, honey.' Mrs. Senalda smiled.   
  
Novia smiled back, happy.  
  
'Um... I suppose I'll go with you, Miss Alondra.' Jane stated. She was somewhat glad. Surely Miss Alondra wouldn't go too fast for her, but she also wanted to be with her brothers. -Why do these things have to be so fast and small?-  
  
Barney jumped onto the jet ski as though it were a saddled horse. 'Come on, Simon! Let's go!' He beamed a smile as bright as his hair.  
  
Simon quickly followed, excited himself. He'd never ridden a jet ski before. None of them have. 'You can go as fast as you want to Mr. Alondra. We don't mind.'   
  
The boys grinned. 'You want to go fast, huh? Ok then, fast it is!' Vasco Alondra laughed heartily. He made the jet ski growl with impatience by pressing on the gas. As soon as they were all seated comfortably, they speeded away.   
  
'YAHOO!!!' Barney screamed with delight.  
  
Jane bit her lip as they turned and drove against the raging waves of the river. They were soon out of sight.   
  
'Ready, Novia?' Her mother asked.   
  
'Yea.'   
  
They rather carefully sat themselves on the vehicle. 'I haven't ridden one of these in so long!' Mrs. Senalda recollected her memories, trying to remember how the thing worked. 'You don't mind if I go fast do you?'   
  
'No, not really,' Novia said absentmindedly. She never knew her mother as a "fast" person and didn't think they would go too quickly. -Maybe in her mind it's fast. She must just be worried I'll fall off. But of course I won't- She held onto her mother's waist, just to fasten herself securely on.   
  
'Let's go!' She slowly led the jet ski out of the shallow water and the rocks. Then with a sudden jolt, the jet ski took off. Novia clamped her eyes shut and squeezed her mother's waist. The wind whipped her face. -Sheesh. Who knew she could-- Her thoughts were interrupted as water soaked her body. She was somewhat protected since she was sitting behind her mother, but the sudden jolts and bumps made her feel as though she would fall any moment. 


End file.
